


memory.

by moonprison



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Spoilers, a little bit of self indulgent trans stuff sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonprison/pseuds/moonprison
Summary: The human soul is an incredibly resilient force, and Kite was the perfect example of its resilience. His name was Kite, and memories that were his in another life, a distant dream from what he was living in now, jumped into his mind.--kite drabble (~: slowly getting back into the swing of things. hope you enjoy
Kudos: 11





	memory.

The soul was a strange concept, one that humanity hardly understood, but one that Kite had an uncommon experience with. His soul had already been gone by the time Knuckle and Shoot had found his body, its mangled state charging towards them in an effort to combat them. A puppet for the ants to play with, turned guard against intruders.

He fought like a feral animal, moreso than a man. Moreso than a human. Neither of them would ever forget the look he gave them, blank and yet full of a rage that was not coming from any soul within, only Nen.

Kite's soul had found another body by the time Gon was able to see him again. By the time Gon wrapped his arms around him, Kite was hundreds of miles away, in a house on a hill. By the time the empty shell of his body was pronounced dead, Kite had a thought.

The human soul is an incredibly resilient force, and Kite was the perfect example of its resilience. His name was Kite, and memories that were his in another life, a distant dream from what he was living in now, jumped into his mind. He remembers dogs. Running. He blinks, and returns to what he had been doing. He grew used to the memories, after a short while. He almost felt like just that, a collection of memories in another person's body. He was determined to not die, and here he was. His name is Kite.

Bodily differences could be sorted at a later date, when he'd remembered enough, and when he'd settled himself in nicely. Still, the feeling bothered him. A sigh as he attempts to flatten his chest down, a rising feeling of discomfort relenting as he manages. A knock at the door calls him away, and another memory rushes to him. A pain once familiar shoots through his arm, and he stands still. Breathes in. He feels eyes on him, and he exhales. He swears he catches a flash of aura nearby, and it fizzles out the instant he looks. He breathes in. A feeling of cold settles in as he exhales, and Spinner finds him in a state of panic.

Some memories are more difficult than others, and some memories are better left thought about and processed slowly. Kite sits at a table, a cup of tea before him as he sits. As he remembers. 

Slowly, but surely, he would return.


End file.
